


Humorless

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a spoiler that is about Tony in a January episode. I put in the spoiler, so if you don't want to read the spoiler then don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humorless

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This fic is based off a spoiler that is about Tony coming in January. I will post everything about the spoiler here, so if you don't want to read it then don't read this fic.

S

P

O

I

L

E

R

Loved seeing Tony's dad again on NCIS! Anything else coming up for DiNozzo? — Andrea  
ADAM: You bet. After the winter break, you will see Tony like you have never seen him before: humorless. "We wanted Tony to have no sense of humor for a whole episode," Michael Weatherly tells us. "At the end, you realize an awful thing has happened to Tony and he's just responding this way." He says Tiva fans won't want to miss it. "Ziva confronts Tony about what's going on and it's her insight that allows him to unlock this thing that's got a grip on him," Weatherly says. "It's the truest, most romantic and painful scene, and I think it may be my favorite series moment for DiNozzo."

Author's Note 2: I can't wait to see what happened to Tony. Although, I don't like the Tiva part. I don't like Tiva. I'm fine with Tony with someone else and Ziva with someone else, but I don't want Tony and Ziva together. That's why I won't do Tiva in my stories. I would do one where they are friends, but that is it. I've written stories with McAbby, but no Tiva. I just hope that it's better than the two episodes that Senior was on. I was disappointed in those two episodes. I wanted Senior to be meaner to Junior.

Humorless

Tony walked into the bullpen and sat down and didn't even talk to his teammates. He even called McGee by his name and not McGeek, or McGoogle, or any variations of his last name. He hasn't even cracked a joke. His teammates kept on looking at him and when he tried to look at their faces they would look away.

When it was lunchtime both Ziva and McGee went to get lunches for everyone.

"Is Tony okay?"

"I don't know. He's haven't even made a joke. By now he'd have called me various versions of my last name, played a prank, made a movie quote, or made a joke."

"I'm a little worried about him, Tim." Ziva said as she looked around.

"Me too. It's like someone replaced our Tony." McGee said.

"I've always wondered what he would be without his humor and even wanted it, but now I don't like it." Ziva asked as she looked at McGee

"I don't like it either." McGee looked back at her.

"I wonder if something happened to him?"

"Should we ask him?"

"And give him a chance to deflect, or put up his mask?"

McGee didn't say anything and they both made their way towards the Chinese restaurant they usually go to. Sometimes they would go to the local pizza place. Carrying the bags with them they made their way back towards headquarters. When they got back Tony was busy at work. It was still weird to see Tony working without Gibbs making him do his work because he was too busy joking, or doing something else.

Tony heard that McGee and Ziva had made their way back and dropped his food on his desk and did the same with Gibbs food. Tony grabbed his and ate it and then when he was done he dumped his trash and went back to work.

Finally it was time to go and Tony made his way towards his car. He didn't even hear, or see that Ziva had followed him. When he went to unlock his door she stepped in front of him.

"Tony, what's wrong?" She said as she looked into her eyes. She could see his sorrow and wondered what had happened to put it there.

"I don't wan to talk about it Ziva."

"You need to talk about it, Tony."

"Do you remember that I took a vacation?"

"Yes, Tony. I do remember."

"I went to go visit my Dad during that time. We were walking down the street when he was shot in front of me and I couldn't save him. I wanted to be involved in the investigation, but they wouldn't let me. I told them that I was an NCIS Agent, but still they wouldn't let me."

"I called to see if there was any progress and they found who had killed my father. The guy said that he killed him because my father owed someone money and this person knew that he would never pay, so he had him killed.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Tony."

"Thank you, Ziva."

The End


End file.
